Especial Navideño
by pinkierose230502
Summary: Un especial navideño para entreteneros un rato :D Advertencia : Este especial puede ser demasiado Random o mas bien sin sentido XD


**N/A : ¡Hola gente! :D Bueno pues ya mañana es 24 de Diciembre una fecha bastante especial como ya sabemos todos y se me ocurrió que como mañana por motivos familiares no voy a poder escribir pues les quiero dar un pequeño especial navideño jejeje y espero que les agrade sin más que decir ¡Empezamos! **

**PD : En esta historia por primera vez voy a utilizar el guion para los diálogos así que puede que salga algo raroooo**

**PD2 : Esto es como un AU o bien punto y parte de mis otros fics . **

"Era una tarde cálida por la ciudad, mientras 2 personas pasaban tranquilamente por la nieve" **(N/A : donde vivo nunca hay nieve pero como este es un fanfic pues yolo XD) **

-¿Nos falta mucho todavía?- preguntaba una joven de entre unos 18 o 19 años, blanca, castaña y ojos de color carmesí.

-Solo nos falta comprar los muérdagos – decía una pequeña castaña igual de entre 12-13 años mientras leía una lista.

-¿Es necesario el muérdago?- dijo con un pequeño puchero la mayor.

-No te quejes tanto Angie, además…-la niña hizo una mirada algo juguetona y a la vez maliciosa.-Es mi oportunidad para que Imanol e Islene ¡Se besen de una maldita vez!- Grito la menor con un tono chillón.

"La joven de orbes carmesí miro con cierta duda a la chica ya que aunque esta aparentase una edad ya madura actuaba como un pequeña de 7, claro que no podría juzgarla ya que ella tampoco era muy madura que digamos."

_**En otra parte… **_

-Rainbow ¿Me puedes ayudar con eso?- pregunto una niña de unos 11 años de piel morena mientras trataba de alcanzar unas luces navideñas.

-Claro Islene- respondió una pegaso celeste, que rápidamente le paso las luces a la niña.

-Oye si no es mucha molestia ¿Podrías también ayudarme a colocarlas?- Islene hizo un rostro inocente en su rostro como si se tratase de un cachorrito.

-Si claro- La pony con sus alas voló por todo lugar colocando las luces con éxito.

-Gracias Rainbow- Islene bajo de las escaleras mirando con asombro el lugar – Bien ya todo está listo solo falta los muérdagos y la cena-.

-Bien, entonces…- Rainbow se fue a una habitación de la parte de arriba. -¡Despiértame cuando este la cena!- dicho esto la celeste se dispuso a dormir .

"Con un suspiro Islene se fue a la sala **(N/A : o bien el Living ) **para encontrar a sus a Imanol, Daniel y Jonathan jugando videojuegos mientras Perla solo leía un libro recostada en sillón, se acercó con ellos para observar lo que hacían."

-¿Oigan puedo jugar con ustedes?-

-Claro Islene, pero eso será cuando alguien muera.- Contesto Imanol mientras seguía jugando aquel juego.

"La chica observo que eso iba a tardar, así que con pesadez se levantó del sillón para ir a buscar a ciertos amigos que estaban afuera en el patio de la casa."

-Chicos ¿Están ahí?- Islene estaba algo aterrada ya que a pesar de que esas cosas eran amigables no les quitaba lo tétrico.

-¡Aquí marinera!- Grito alegremente un animatronico con aspecto de zorro y asentó pirata, que hizo que Islene diera un pequeño salto del susto."

-¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! ¡¿Qué no vez que casi me da un ataque al corazón!?- chilló alteradamente Islene, para ir rápidamente con Foxy.

-Lo siento marinera-

-Ok esta bien ¿Los demás también están aquí?-

-Sip-

"Cuando la pequeña observo bien el lugar vio a los demás animatronicos por el lugar conversando."

-¡Hola chicos!-

-¡Islene! ¿Qué haces por aquí?- pregunto una animatronico con aspecto de pollo, mejillas sonrosadas y con un babero que decía _"Let's Party!"._

_-_Pues vine a preguntarles si ya se querían meter, digo hace un poco de frio y ya casi vamos a hacer la cena-. Dijo Islene con un tono algo tímido.

-¡La cena!- exclamaban al unisono Toy Chica y Chica.

"Aquellas se metieron corriendo a la casa para ir a la cocina y como estaba en sus programas cocinar."

-Claro Islene ¡Vamos chicos entremos! – ordeno Freddy un animatronico con aspecto de oso.

"Todos los animatronicos obedecieron y se internaron en la casa."

_***Suena el teléfono* **_

-¡Islene es Ari!- se escuchó la voz de un chico avisándole a la mencionada.

-¡Ya voy Imanol!-

"La chica fue hasta donde estaba su amigo o más bien novio **(N/A : jue jue e3e) **para contestar la llamada de su amiga."

-¡Hola Ari! ¿Ya están aquí?-

-Si pero ¿Nos podrían abrir la puerta? Es que a cierta persona se le olvidaron las llaves- musito lo último en tono molesto.

-¡Oye! ¡Te escuche!- se escuchó la voz de otra persona.

-Bien voy en un momento- con un suspiro cansado para ir a la puerta y abrirle a su amiga la cual le dio un fuerte abrazo para luego tomar una bolsa e irse rápidamente.

-Um ¿Qué le pasa?-

-Si no sabes tu ¿Crees que yo lo sabría?- suspiro con algo de fastidio la pobre de Angie –Bien traje lo que faltaba de la cena así que, ¡Vamos a cocinar!-

-Um ¿Vamos?- Islene le levanto la ceja a Angie. –Sabes que no se cocinar ¿Verdad?-

-Bien, VOY a ir a cocinar con Chica y Toy Chica- dicho esto la de orbes carmesí dio rumbo a la cocina.

_**5 horas más tarde… **_

"Después de horas de hacer la cena la cual casi se le quema a Chica de no ser por Angie, todo estaba listo para la cena solo faltaba que todos los que estaban ahí se sentaran a cenar."

-Bien solo falta llamarlos- Con una sonrisa dulce Angie miro a Ariadna.

-Déjamelo a mi :3 – la menor se aclaró la garganta para luego poder soltar un grito de los mil demonios - ¡LA CENA ESTA LISTAAAAAAAAAA!- lo cual causo que incluso las animatronicas que estaban ahí se aturdieran.

"Todos rápidamente buscaron asientos para sentarse a cenar **(N/A : si incluso los animatronicos ya que bueno ya lo saben es un fan fic! XD) **con mucha tranquilidad entre risas y sonrisas"

-Bien quiero dar un brindis ¡Por todos los que están aquí reunidos! Y dejaron sus diferencias atrás para poder reunirse y celebrar esta noche tan especial.- Dijo esto en un tono dulce y alegre la castaña de 12 años.

"Todos dieron un brindis. Cuando termino la cena todos se levantaron de la mesa para ir a la sala."

-Bien ya que esto además de ser una cena también es una fiesta ¿no? Pues… ¡DJ, toma la disco!- Ariadna le hizo seña a Daniel para que pusiera música.

_***Inserte música aquí* **_**(N/A : De preferencia escuche "**_**GatoPaint - The Puppet (SM Remix)" **_

-¡Si música de licuadoras!- dijo Daniel en tono burlón pero divertido.

"Y así el ambiente se torno como el de una fiesta bastante cool (?)"

-¡Hey miren como se mueve Mangle!- Toy Bonnie hizo una seña para que los demás vieran a su querida amiga **(N/A : para mi Mangle es chica) **moviéndose bastante ágil en la pista.

-Pffft ¡Yo puedo moverme mejor que ella!- Rainbow reto a Mangle y ambas empezaron a bailar de un modo bastante ágil y asombroso para la vista.

-¡Vamos Rainbow demuestra lo 20% cool que eres! – Ariadna le hacía porras a la pegaso

-¡Mangle demuestra que eres mejor que un caballo de colores!- Perla hacia lo mismo solo que estas eran para Mangle.

-¡Es un pony genio!-

-¡Me vale chosto!-

_**Mientras tanto en la cocina… **_

-¡Hey Angie! ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntaba Imanol mientras se metía a la cocina al ver a la joven ya sola comiendo una galleta triste.

-Nada…- contesto la otra con un tono triste…

-Oye ¿Qué te pasa?-

-Es que me hubiera gustado ir a una fiesta que tenía en mi trabajo..-

-Oh ¿hablas de la fiesta para eso de darles la paga a los empleados que estuvieron en la pizzería?-

-Si…-

-Oye , es preferible estar aquí ¿no? Digo si estuvieras allá solo hubieras estado escuchando quejas de los demás de la pizzería y eso seria aburrido ¿no?- Imanol trataba de animar a aquella joven.

-Creo que tienes razón- la chica empezaba a reanimarse. –Jejejeje, mejor vamos a la fiesta.-

-Ok-

-¡Espera Imanol!- grito Ariadna mientras traía a la fuerza a Islene la cual solo se limitaba a decirle que la soltara.

"Ariadna colocó a Imanol e Islene en la puerta de la cocina mientras estos se veían de frente, cuando la mayor entre ellos dos los acomodo como quería les hizo seña con el dedo de que miraran para arriba y al ver hacia arriba Imanol se abrió los ojos como plato, mientras Islene se puso roja cual cereza."

-Eso es un muérdago, así que ya saben que hay que hacer- canturreo Ariadna mientras veía con maldad a sus amigos.

-¡Estás loca!- Gritó Imanol para su amiga la cual intento atacar si no fuera porque una mano lo detuvo.

-Imanol…- Islene veía hacia abajo mientras detenía a Imanol.

-¿Qué pa-….- El chico no pudo terminar la oración al sentir que los labios de su novia se posaron en su mejilla por 3 segundos los cuales fueron eternos para el.

-¡GYAAAAAA! ¡Sabía que algún día esto iba a pasar!- Grito Ariadna emocionada mientras daba saltos como loca.

"Islene retiro sus labios de la mejilla de Imanol para irse corriendo no sin antes decirle a los presentes de la escena que no le dijieran nada a los demás."

-Y bien Imanol ¿Qué se sintió que tu novia te besara por primera vez?- Ari se burlaba de su amigo.

-Pues dime tu como se sintió cuando te diste cuenta que si le gustas a- - rápidamente Ariadna le tapó la boca a su amigo.

-Vámonos ya a la fiesta- Angie molesta tomo a los dos chicos y se los llevo fuera de la cocina.

"Y así siguieron celebrando, con una que otra broma de Ari para los demás con ayuda de Rainbow para que se dieran un beso bajo el muérdago, hasta que dieron las 12 y fue ahí cuando todos se abrazaron para decir ¡Feliz Navidad!."

-Bien esto ah sido genial – comentaba Toy Freddy con una sonrisa.

-¡¿Y quién ah dicho que termino?! ¡Esto apenas empezó! – Toy Bonnie saco su bajo y Bonnie no dudo 2 veces y también saco el suyo para empezar a tocar, acto seguido Toy Freddy y Freddy empezaron a cantar mientras Toy Chica y Chica hacían coros.

-Oigan marineros ¿No deberían irse a dormir? Digo ya saben que santa no les trae regalos a los cachorros de mar como ustedes- Foxy en tono paternal le hablo a los chicos.

-Pfft Foxy nosotros ya sabemos quien es "Santa"- respondió Daniel, haciendo que Foxy se quedara confunso.

-Jejeje mejor dejalos disfrutar la fiesta Foxy- Mangle le guiño el ojo a Foxy.

"Foxy se encojio de hombros y se fue con Chica que ya había terminado de cantar, mientras Ariadna y Perla se subían al escenario para hacer un tipo karaoke."

-¡Hola Foxy!- Chica abrazo al zorro el cual se sonrojo **(N/A : Como dije aquí todo es posible XD) **

-Hola marinera , venía a decirle algo-

-¿Qué es Foxy?-

-Que y- -

_Yo siempre te amareeeee_

"Aquellas palabras que cantaban una de las niñas del karaoke hicieron que Foxy se pusiera incluso mas rojo que su pelaje."

-Di-digo ¡Yo no! Bueno em ¡yo! – el pobre Foxy sentía que se iba a desmallar.

-Um bueno Foxy yo- -

_Cariño, te quiero…_

"y para Chica surgió lo mismo, ambos no podían creer la incomoda situación en que se encontraban."

-Ug ya bésense- Toy Freddy empujo a Foxy para que se acercara a Chica pero, no solo se acercó, no aparte ¡La beso! Claro que por un segundo fue accidental pero luego esta correspondió el beso.

-¡Hay que lindo! ¡Foxica! – Ariadna se emocionaba

-Waaa ¡Que cursi! Me hacen vomitar miel- Perla hacia un tono sarcástico.

"Y así pasaron toda la madrugada conviviendo y pasándosela a lo máximo."

_**Fin **_

**N/A : Bien aquí termino este especial navideño :3 espero que le haya agradado jejeje y si se preguntan porque no aparecí mmm pues umm**

**? : ¿Por qué no les dices que eres uno de los niños de tu fic "Repitiendo lo m-**

***Pom* **

**Upsss ignórenlo está loco :3 jeje y um bueno tengo que ir a dejar esto en algún lugar así que Angie se despedirá por mi :3**

**Angie : Y pues perdonen los errores ortográficos y bueno ¡Hasta la próxima! Y bu- *ve una caja grande* ¿Qué es esto? *abre la caja* um ¿Pero q- ¡Mike! ¡¿Qué haces aquí!? O/O **

**Mike : no tengo ni idea y ¿uh? **

**Angie : Um ¿Qué p-pasa?**

**Mike : ¿Eso es muérdago? –señala un muérdago que esta arriba de ellos-**

**Angie : ¿¡AHHHHHH!? O/o **

**Mike : ummm este …**

**Angie : Y-yo**

**Yo : ¡Now Kiss! –empuja a Angie y hace que bese a Mike- **

**Bien ahora si se acabo y esto solo puse de relleno X3 y bueno siento que este Fic quedo medio random y tal vez incluso sin sentido T-T pero bueno eso ya me lo dicen ustedes ahora si ¡Hasta la próxima! **


End file.
